


Marriage of Convenience

by Melbrook



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbrook/pseuds/Melbrook
Summary: Marty had given up on the idea of marriage and men. After having bad luck with men she was ready to resign to a life of being single until her rich boss proposes an offer that she can't refuse.





	1. Chapter 1

Marriage of convenience

[i] Marty's point of view[/i]

I was fed up with men and wasn't really attracted to women so that left me with the choice of finding solitude in spinsterhood. It wasn't that I thought all men were bad, but my last relationship with Todd Manning had left me scared and afraid. There was still a part of me that loved Todd...I would probably always love him in some way, but he had hurt me one to many times for me to stay with him. 

"Miss Saybrooke, can I see you in my office," my boss's boss Victor Lord said as he came to my desk. 

He left me feeling nervous. He had never spoken to me before, but he had a reputation of being harsh and unpredictable. 

"O...O...okay Mr. Lord," I stammered. I hoped that he wasn't firing me. I really needed this job to finish putting myself through college. 

"Please shut the door behind you," Mr. Lord stated as I followed him into his office. 

"Did I...Did I do something wrong?" I stammered. 

"I don't know...did you?" Victor asked. 

"Nnnnooooo sir," I whispered as I looked away. I felt completely unnerved as he gazed at me. 

"Relax, Miss Saybrooke. I was just teasing. Have a seat," he demanded as he pointed to the couch. 

"W...why did you want to see me?" I asked as I sat down. 

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything," I whispered. 

"Oh Miss Saybrooke, you should never agree to anything without hearing the terms," he cautioned as he smiled at me. 

"What's the favor?" I asked. 

"I want you to marry me," he proposed as he pulled out a contract and a box with a clearly expensive ring in it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Victor’s Point of View_

I could tell that I had caught the beautiful Miss Saybrooke by surprise as she stood there with her mouth slightly open as if she wanted to respond, but had no words. “Cat caught your tongue Miss Saybrooke,” I remarked after a couple minutes of silence. 

“Why would you want to marry me? We hardly know each other,” Marty whispered. 

“You’re right, we don’t know each other very well, but I’m hoping to change all that. Let me explain the predicament that I find myself in, before you answer me. My sister Tina found out that my father had a bastard that none of us knew about. My father’s will left me everything when he died, but there was a stipulation in his will that I needed to have a wife and child by the time I was thirty or everything would go to the next eldest son. I thought I was the only son, so I didn't worry about his threats, but now the bastard is set to inherit everything I own. I turn thirty in ten months so that means I have a month to get married and impregnate that wife,” I explained. 

“You’re one of the most eligible bachelors, surely you could have any girl,” Marty stated. 

“I don’t want just any girl, I want you and I always get what I want. If you agree to marry me and have my child then I will give you five million dollars. If you don’t marry me, then I will lose everything I own including this company and thousands of employees may face unemployment. So Miss Saybrooke, will you marry me?” I asked as I handed her the box with the diamond ring that I had bought. 

There was a couple more minutes of silence as she stared at the ring. “Yes, I’ll marry you,” she replied. 

“Shall we seal our deal with a kiss?” I asked as I looked at her. 

She took a step towards me and planted a soft tender kiss on my lips. Her lips were sweet and luscious, soft against my own, better then anything I had imagined. 

“When will we get married?” Marty asked as the kiss faded and she took a step away. 

“Tonight at my Mansion, I’ve already bought your dress and made the rest of the arrangements,” I explained. 

“Tonight?”

“We’re against a deadline,” I reminded her. “Let’s go home and get married,” I said as I took her hand in mine and we left my office.


	3. Chapter 3

Marty’s Point of View

I was shaking and my palms were sweating as Victor grabbed my hand and led me into his house, soon to be our house. Victor was very handsome and I was attracted to him, but I wondered if he would still find me attractive once my clothes were removed and the scars were shown.

He said he wanted me, but I couldn’t be certain that he would still feel that way once the wounds that Todd had left behind was exposed. 

“You don’t have to be nervous, I know that this isn’t ideal but it’s the only way to make sure that I don’t lose everything that I’ve worked for. My lawyer Nora Buchanon is ordained, she drew up the necessary paper work and will be the one to marry us. I’ve laid out a dress for you on our bed,” Victor said as he opened the door to a master suite. 

“Before I change, there’s something that I should tell you,” I whispered as tears came to my eyes. 

“What is it?” He asked as he gently brought his hand up to the side of my face and wiped the tears away. 

“I know that you think that I’m the one that you want to marry, but you might change your mind.”

“I never change my mind once I’ve decided on something, but I also will not force your hand if this is something that you don’t want. I know that I am asking a lot of you and if you want to back out of our agreement then I will understand, no hard feelings,” Victor stated. 

“I want to marry you, but you need to know that I’m not perfect. I have deep scars that can’t be healed, on my arms, my stomach and my breasts. I want to marry you, I’m attracted to you and honestly I could use the money that you are offering to pay for my Aunt’s health care, but it wouldn’t be right for me to deceive you.”

“You are a beautiful woman Miss Saybrooke and no amount of scars will make me want you any less. I appreciate your honesty, and I guess it’s only fear that I tell you that I also have my fair share of scars. Tonight I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Victor stated and then kissed my cheek. 

“I...I better get changed,” I stated. 

“Then I’ll see you downstairs Miss Saybrooke,” Victor stated as he walked out of the room. 

“The dress was perfect. It was long and mostly White. There was a red trim around the corset with red ribbons that would lace up in the back. It was exactly what I had imagined that my wedding dress would like like. How was it that Victor seemed to know me so well? 

“Do you need any help?” A older woman said as she walked into the room with a girl who looked to be around eleven. 

“Yes, that would be great. I’m Marty Saybrooke,” I introduced myself as I held out my hand to her. 

“Nice to meet you, I am Victoria Lord Buchanon. After today, we will be sisters,” she said as she shook my hand and then pulled me into an embrace.  
“Nice to meet you too,” I said already feeling welcomed into the family. 

“This is my daughter Jessica,” she said as she introduced the girl. 

“Nice to meet you Marty,” Jessica stated. 

“Nice to meet you too,” I said as I took a deep breath. I couldn’t believe that this was happening. I had always been alone, but now I felt like I was part of a family. 

Jessica and Vicki helped me on with my dress and then they laced it up for me. 

“This is for you,” Jessica said as she handed me a bouquet off of the table. 

“Thank you,” I said as I took a deep breath and then headed out the door and down the stairs as the bridal march played.


	4. Chapter 4

Victor’s Point of View

I gasped as I saw Marty appear in the room. She was the most beautiful woman that I had ever met. I knew that she was worried that I would change my mind when I saw her scars, but she was wrong. I didn’t know her very well, but her beauty seemed to radiate from the inside out. That was the reason that I had chosen her to become my bride. 

She walked down the aisle and placed her hands in mine. I could tell that she was nervous as her hands were slightly damp from perspiration. 

“Do you Marty Saybrooke take Victor Lord to have and to hold for good times and in bad, in sickness and in health for all the days of your life?” Nora asked. 

“I do,” Marty promised as she slid the ring on my finger. 

“Do you Victor Lord take Marty Saybrooke to have and to hold for good times and in bad, in sickness and in health for all the days of your life?” Nora asked. 

“I do,” I promised in return as I slipped the ring onto Marty’s finger. 

“By the power invested in me by the state of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride,” Nora declared. 

I took a step towards Marty and gave her a gentle, but passionate kiss. There was an electric current in the air when she had kissed me earlier, and now that same electricity seemed to spark between the two of us. 

After our marriage was sealed with the kiss, the guests cheered. 

“Thank you for agreeing to be my wife,” I whispered in her ear. I took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss on it before I took her hand and we headed to the reception in the back yard. 

The reception, was short but sweet, Marty and I danced and had cake and then we said our goodbyes to the guests. 

“Are you ready for the honeymoon to begin?” I asked her as the last of the guests had left and we were alone. 

“Yes,” she said as she took another sip of Champagne.

I picked her up in my arms and carried her over the threshold into the house. I carried her to the bedroom and gently set her down on the bed. 

“This is beautiful, thank you for all the details that you placed in making our wedding day perfect,” she said as she blushed. 

“Your welcome,” I said as I kissed her. 

I unlaced her corset as we kissed and I began to help her out of her dress. I gasped as the multiple deep scars embedded into her beautiful porcelain skin appeared. It was obvious to me now, that these scars had not been created by an accident. These scars all had the same jagged impression, she had been stabbed over and over again by the same knife. She had been tortured. “Who did this to you?” I asked as I felt the anger seething through me.


End file.
